Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing an elongated element on the body of a patient.
Description of the Related Art
Certain elongated elements intended to be inserted into the body of a patient give the possibility of introducing or sampling liquids in the human body, for example via the blood network.
This is notably the case of catheters, or further more especially “PICC,” i.e. central catheters inserted via a peripheral route according to the English acronym.
Thus, a first end of the elongated element is introduced into the human body, while a second end is maintained outside the human body, in order to be connected to one or several supply tubes allowing passage of fluid.
The elongated element is inserted into the human body from an exit point, located on the skin of the patient, for example at an arm.
The first end of the catheter is placed in a specific injection or sampling site, for example in the vicinity of a cardiac valve. The position of the first end should be specifically maintained so as to ensure adequate distribution or sampling of the product, while avoiding the risk of complications (for example thrombosis in the case of poor placement in the blood network).
When the catheter is not used, it should be maintained in position, in order to allow the patient to move freely, without any risk of displacing the first end.
Also, when the catheter is used, the position of the first end should be maintained, in order to e.g. guarantee the effectiveness of the treatment or avoid complications.
There exist two methods for securing the second end of the elongated element. The first method consists of suturing the end of the catheter to the skin. This ensures that the attachment is effective, but is a traumatic step having risks of infection for the patient and the care-giver (in particular, risk of being pricked with the suture needle).
A second method consists of producing an attachment without any sutures, for example with a simple bandage.
Devices based on bandages have been developed for limiting the risk of mobilization of the elongated element.
Elongated elements, such as “PICCs,” are generally used for long periods, and often outside the hospital for mobile patients. It is therefore necessary to regularly change the bandages which retain the second end of the elongated element to the skin of the patient. In order to reduce the risks of infection, the bandages should thus remain at most for eight days on the patient.
Removal of the existing bandage and the setting into place of a new bandage may mobilize the elongated element, which may be damageable depending on the location where the first end of the elongated element is inserted.
For example, the first end of the elongated element may be inserted into the superior vena cava. An axial displacement of the elongated element may then touch the heart or cause thrombosis. Further, a displacement of the catheter may perforate the vein in which it is found, which may generate complications and pains.
Moreover, simple reversal of the second end of the catheter, outside the patient, for setting into place the bandage or its removal may be unpleasant for the patient.
In order to overcome this problem, proposal of elongated elements including, at their second end, fins which are attached on a support with two valves, each associated with a fin, is known. The elongated element is thus maintained in every direction, and the assembly is attached on an adhesive strip. A kit of this type is described in document WO 02/11786 A2.
Such a kit does not give complete satisfaction. Indeed, upon changing the bandage, it is necessary to lift the valves retaining the elongated element, to ex-center or/and fold back the elongated element and to remove the bandage in order to disinfect the area around the exit point. This maneuver significantly mobilizes the elongated element.
Further, the aforementioned device lacks simplicity, since both hands are required for proceeding with installation and with removal of the device. Further, the grip which allows opening of the valves, on the lower edge is not clearly identified, and the grip at another location, on the upper edge or in the middle of the valve, makes it difficult to open the valve.